Daddy's Little Soldiers
by Sams Witch
Summary: Prequel to the Supernatural Series. John and Dean meet up with Caleb and his daughter. Mikaela was taught not to invite someone in b/c they could get hurt and Dean was taught to be the good little soldier. What happens when these two meet up? Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Mikaela sweetie are you decent?" asked Caleb walking into the motel room.

Mikaela was sitting on the bed with her laptop in front of her and folders all around her. She looked up at her dad and took her reading glasses off. Caleb smiled at his young daughter. She looked so much like her mother. She had long dark wavy hair and the deepest green eyes. She had freckles on her nose that she hadn't grown out of yet.

Mikaela smiled at her dad, "Yeah dad what's up?"

"I ran into John Winchester. Just wanted to make sure you were good." She nodded at him and Caleb stuck his head out the door, "Come on in guys."

"Guys?" asked Mikaela with an arched eyebrow and saw John Winchester and another guy that looked around to be her age walk in. And God help her she thought that boy was hot as hell. He even had flames dancing off his body he was that hot.

Mikaela ran a subconscious hand through her hair and bit her bottom lip wondering if she looked ok. Her green eyes and his hazel eyes met and he nodded to her. She brought her legs up to her chest and looked at her dad.

Her father had taught her long ago when they got into the business that they were to never invite someone into their lives because in the end they would always get hurt. Stay friends but keep the friendship at a minimum and never fall in love. Everyone gets hurt in the end. Those words stuck with Mikaela till this day but taking one look at this handsome devil in front of her with the devil may care smirk as his eyes danced over her own body made her father's words disappear and desire spread through her.

"Mikaela come here," said her father gesturing her up and he shook his head, "kids."

Mikaela got up off the bed showing the young man with John her slender long legs in her daisy dukes and her perfectly curved body in her black wife beater and the way her hair fell over her shoulders and past her large firm looking breast.

"Mikaela this is John Winchester and his son Dean," said her father introducing the three.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile on her face and Dean felt his heart pump viciously against his chest at the drop to your knees and worship me smile.

After shaking John's hand she shook Dean's and she was met with a firm shake and hands of a hard working hunter. His calluses were rough but tender feeling and his hand was large and enveloped her small one.

"Pleasure is ours," said Dean and John raised an eyebrow looking at Dean.

Mikaela smiled at Dean one more time before walking back over to her bed and sitting in the spot again. She couldn't help but to keep sneaking glances at the gorgeous dirty blond spiked hair green eyed man across the room. She had met guys before but she could tell that none of them were like Dean. Her eyes wandered his body once more knowing there was more underneath all the layers he wore. A body of a warrior, a soldier and possibly the greatest lay a girl could ask for.

Mikaela didn't even notice that he had caught her checking him out. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as she continued to look at him and she bit her bottom lip. But her antics stopped when she realized she was caught by him and quickly looked back at her laptop placing her glasses back on.

Dean bit his bottom lip and walked up to her bed and sat behind her looking over her shoulder, "What are you looking at?"

"Looking up the perimeter for my father where the attacks have been held."

"You can do that?" He looked over her shoulder again and got a nice view of her breast but quickly looked back at the screen knowing his father would be looking over any minute.

"Yeah just go onto the map of the city double click the town area and I have placed red dots on all the places the victims have been found. Gives better radar for any possible activity. And helps my dad out." She smiled looking up at her father then back at the screen.

"Hey sweetheart I'm going to go show John what I've been working with be good alright?"

"No promises dad," she said with a wink towards him and he smiled at her as they walked out the door.

"So…" said Dean with a smirk, "I couldn't help but notice earlier you were checking me out."

_Shit_ she thought. She knew she was caught but she was hoping he wouldn't bring it up. He was forward but she could handle him.

Mikaela took her glasses off and peered over her shoulder at him with a grin, "I was just wondering how long it was going to take you to notice that your zipper was down."

Dean glanced down and quickly zippered himself up and grinned, "See anything you like?"

"I needed a magnifying glass to find that little sucker." She knew she was full of shit with a body like Dean's he had to come with the full package.

"Little?" he asked a smirk spreading across his face again, "Would you care to take another look to see that nothing there is little sweetheart?"

Mikaela let out a small laugh making him smile. A small blush spread across her face picturing what Dean could possibly have in those jeans but quickly shook her head. She closed her laptop and grabbed the folders off the bed as she stood up, "No thanks I believe I've seen enough."

Dean bit his lip watching her walk towards the small table. She was a tough one he could tell and it only made his desire for her stronger.

Before anything else was said Caleb and John walked back into the room, "Come on Dean we're going to get a room tonight. Looks like Caleb may need a little help on this hunt," John smirked at Caleb and Caleb laughed.

"Way to kick me while I'm down and in front of my own daughter," said Caleb with a smile. Mikaela let out a small laugh putting her laptop and folders into her bag. "Have a good night Winchesters."

Dean got off the bed and gave Mikaela one more smile before walking out with John.

Caleb wrapped an arm around Mikaela and kissed the crown of her head, "You ok baby girl?"

"Yeah dad…so that was John Winchester huh?" she asked looking up at him. Her father had told her about John and his family's incident. What had happened to Mary and the fire in Sam's nursery and how John has been hunting that thing his whole life.

"Yes."

"Where was Sam?"

"Sam had gone to school but don't bring it up in front of them. It's a sore subject."

Mikaela nodded, "Ok…I'm going to get ready for bed." She walked over to her bag and grabbed her clothes.

"Mikaela…was everything ok in here while I was out there with John?"

Mikaela looked up at her father and saw worry in his eyes, "What do you mean?" She gave him a smile.

"Well," Caleb rubbed the back of his neck, "John had told me how friendly Dean can be with the ladies and I just-"

"Dad…don't worry you taught me well. Never invite someone in and never fall in love. The two golden rules to keep you safe but your friends safer."

Caleb gave her a proud smile, "Ok, go get ready for bed."

Mikaela gave her father another smile before walking into the bathroom. Caleb sighed as he sat down on the bottom of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to keep his daughter from falling in love but he didn't want her going through the same pain he had once gone through because of his wife, Mikaela's mother. Mikaela didn't deserve the pain, no one did. He just wanted to keep her safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean ran a towel through his wet hair throwing the other towel that was around his waist on the bathroom floor. He pulled his boxers and jeans on before walking out the door and noticing two other sets of eyes on him other than his fathers, Mikaela and Caleb.

"Hey Caleb…Mikaela," said Dean walking into the room, "What's going on?"

"Caleb is going to help me with this hunt Dean so Caleb was hoping you'd watch Mikaela," said John and Dean felt Mikaela's eyes on him.

He bent over to grab his duffel bag making sure to show off the muscle he knew she was looking at. And God help her, she was. She only thought men like Dean were in the movies. Men that were shaped and toned in all the right places.

"Man, dad, I thought I wasn't going to do anymore babysitting jobs," said Dean throwing on a t-shirt. He looked at Caleb and Mikaela, "No offense."

"None taken," said Mikaela rolling her eyes and looking at her dad, "See he doesn't want to and I don't need one. So walk me back to my prison cell and I'll stay there until you come get me."

"Watch that tongue Mikaela," said Caleb pointing a finger at her.

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall folding her arms across her chest. John sighed and looked at Dean, "Dean I'm giving you an order."

Dean gritted his teeth and looked at Mikaela then back at his dad, "Yes sir."

He looked back at Mikaela who was still looking as agitated as he felt. Dean looked her up and down, today she was wearing tight jeans, a black t-shirt and a black jacket. Her hair was down and it curled at the end and she wore black eyeliner and from the moisture glossy look on her lips he was pretty sure there was lip gloss on them too. Dean licked his lips wondering if that was flavored lip gloss and wondered how she tasted. Her lips were full and pouty looking and all he wanted to do was kiss them and sink his teeth into them. Hell, he wanted to sink his teeth into other parts of her he won't deny it. He was attracted to Mikaela.

"Look Dean she is a big girl and can take care of herself," said Caleb bringing Dean back from his own world, "Just could you check in on her from time to time?"

Dean nodded, "Sure…no problem."

"Thank you."

Dean nodded and watched as Mikaela gave him one more look before walking out the door with her father.

"No funny business Dean," said John packing his weapon bag.

"Funny business?" asked Dean, "What do you mean?"

"I know how your mind works and I know how you work. You forget I'm your father. Leave Mikaela alone. Just go in check on her, check the place out and leave. Don't do anything. That's Caleb's daughter don't you forget that."

"Yes sir," said Dean as he plopped down on the bed wondering what the hell he was going to do when he wasn't checking up on Mikaela.

Later that night Dean was sitting against the headboard of his bed watching TV and drinking a beer. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around bored. He had to find something to do. He took the last sip of beer and looked at the clock seeing it was getting late and he better check on Mikaela. He sighed shutting the TV off and throwing the remote on the bed as he grabbed the motel key and walked out. As he walked out of the room and locked the door he saw Mikaela walking out of her room. She was wearing a dark pair of booty shorts and a white wife beater. He raised an eyebrow seeing how her ass was almost hanging out of them and he looked around to make sure no one else was looking at her.

Dean smirked as he followed quietly behind her wondering where she was going. He jogged up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mikaela's instincts kicked in. She grabbed his hand twisting it then yelling, "HIIIIYA!" before elbowing him in the stomach. She turned around ready to punch him when she saw it was Dean hunched over.

"Son of a bitch," he was hunched over holding his stomach.

"Oh shit," she said, "I'm sorry…just, don't sneak up on me like that ok?"

Dean straightened back up rubbing his gut and looked at her, "Sorry just seeing where the hell you're going but I can see you really don't need me do you?" He couldn't help himself; he looked her up and down. She looked great in her sleepwear.

Mikaela crossed her arms across her chest, "Try telling me father that."

"You know as well as I do it's not safe out here."

She smirked, "Yeah from crazy perverts like you right?" She turned around and he followed.

"Where you going?"

"Getting a drink." She bit her bottom lip looking at him as they stopped in front of the vending machine. He was hot. Damn her body for feeling the desire to want to reach out and kiss those full delicious lips.

Mikaela bent down and grabbed her soda and as if on cue Dean tilted his head taken in the view. _Caleb's daughter…Caleb's daughter…Caleb's daughter._

Mikaela tapped the soda can and headed back to her room, "So what…going to follow me to my room to make sure no big bad monster is going to eat me up." She joked and looked at him seeing the smile on his face.

"Funny. You're dad is just worried about you."

Mikaela sighed, "I know and he's always doing things to make sure I am taken care of and nothing, no harm will come to me because of my mom."

Dean licked his lips and bit his top one slightly, "You're mom the reason you and you're dad are in this business?"

Mikaela played with the tab on the can and nodded looking up at him, "Yeah," she said quietly as they reached her door. She opened the door up and stood at the threshold, "So do you want to come in?"

Dean looked up into her green eyes and then quickly looked her over, "You know I would definitely jump at that opportunity any time but…knowing you are Caleb's daughter and I'm supposed to watch you I'm not too sure that's a good idea."

Mikaela rolled her eyes and amused smile playing on her lips, "Dean…I'm not asking you to have sex with me. I'm asking you in to see if you don't want to be in that boring motel room by yourself anymore but since I know what's going on in that mind of yours I think I may take back my offer." She gave him a teasing grin.

"Oh, ha, ha you're a funny one," he walked up to her and she took in a deep breath looking up at him but she tried to keep her ground. She bit her bottom lip.

"I like to think so."

The two stared into each other's eyes. Mikaela's heart was pounding against her chest staring into his hazel eyes. He was so close to her she was pretty sure that he could hear it.

"So you going to invite me in or keep blocking the door?" Dean smirked looking down at her and she quickly stepped aside and let out a deep breath. She closed the door and started to feel nervous. She's never been alone with a guy other than her father for more than two minutes. She ran a hand through her hair and turned back around to see Dean making himself comfortable on her father's bed. "So have you heard from your father?"

"Yeah," she said walking towards her bed and Dean's eyes followed her every move, "They are about three hours away…so you have nothing to worry about Winchester." She winked at him as she climbed onto her bed.

"Who said I was worried about anything?"

"Come on I know you are probably afraid that they may come back and see you alone with me in a room."

"That's why I took this bed," he pointed to his head and tapped it showing her he was thinking. She gave him a smile and shook her head as she laid on her stomach and picked the remote off the floor.

She turned her head to look at him, "What have you been watching?"

Dean smirked, "Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

He watched a small blush appear on her cheeks, "Eww."

"It's a natural beautiful act."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry Dean but I'm not watching porn with you."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and the two turned to the TV.

The hours went by rather quickly for the two. They both went back and forth with saying things to each other slowly getting to know each other through flirting, banters and sarcasm.

When the movie was over Dean looked over at Mikaela who was passed out on her stomach with her mouth opened wide. He chuckled getting up and figuring he better get back to his room. He walked over to Mikaela's bed pulling down the blanket. He picked her up and placed her under the blanket. He looked at her sleeping peacefully and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. He wondered how a beautiful thing like Mikaela could get stuck in a world of ugly.

Dean heard the door open and he looked up quickly seeing Caleb. Caleb stopped in the door and Dean could tell he thought something else was going on.

"Uh…she, uh, didn't want to be alone so she asked me to stay with her till you got back," said Dean, "We were just watching a movie and uh-"

Caleb smiled, "It's ok Dean. I understand she use to be like that when she was a little girl."

Dean nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "Dad in our room?"

"Yeah, we got the Chupacabra. Everything is back to normal for this town…right now."

"I better get going then."

"Thanks Dean."

Caleb smiled at Dean and he nodded before heading out. Caleb locked and salted the door before heading into the bathroom. Mikaela opened her eyes and looked at the door and smiled a little. Dean wasn't a bad guy after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ A new Dean story :D Hope you all enjoy. This is a prequel to Supernatural Seasons. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three Months Later**_

Mikaela was sitting in the corner of the bar with her lap top opened going over all the information on the hunt her father was actually letting her do on her own. She took a sip of her beer and continued to read over all the information about the little girl that supposedly is haunting the Gilmore family. The little girl had died in a tragic house fire and now haunts the place and is haunting the little boy that lives there. All she has to do is salt and burn the bones of the little girl. Easy as pie and maybe her father will actually let her go on her own hunts for now on.

Mikaela took another sip of her beer and concentrated on all the information. She bit her bottom lip and heard, "Has anyone ever told you how cute look wearing glasses?"

"Listen buddy like I told the others that have been hitting on me nonstop if you don't want a ten inch heal up your-" she looked up at the guy and saw it was Dean. She grinned, "Dean."

"A ten inch heal up my Dean…no I'm sorry I don't think I want one," he said placing his beer on the table as she got up and hugged him.

"Oh you know what I was going to say," she pulled back a bit and her hands were on his shoulders as his were on her waist, "It's good to see you again."

"You too, it seems you've grown a bit. You're not so…" his eyes ran over her body and he looked back up at her face seeing her making one at him and he laughed, "short or is that the heals that you were going to shove up my Dean ass," he looked down and she slapped his arm making him laugh.

"How are you?" she asked as she sat down and closed her lap top.

He sat across from her at the table, "Not bad, not bad you know just same thing different day."

"Still hunting with your dad?"

Dean shrugged taking a sip of the beer, "Here and there but we keep tabs on each other when we're not."

"At least your father learned to let you go," she took a sip of her beer, "Mine still thinks I have the umbilical cord attached to me."

Dean arched an eyebrow, "That's a little strange considering your father is a man."

She let out a small laugh and tilted her head a bit playing with the label on the bottle, "So…what brings you around these parts then?"

"Oh just passing by."

"Really? Didn't hear that there was a small hunt in these parts?"

"No? Really?" She nodded, "Yeah so what is it?"

"Just a haunting. Little girl haunting the place and little boy. Nothing but a salt and burn. Nothing I can't handle."

Dean nodded, "You know you have to be careful with those."

"Why I've done salt and burns with my father before."

"Well, the ghost can figure out what's going on and come to her grave site and surprise ya."

"I think I can handle it Winchester."

Dean put his hands up, "I'm just saying. So when you doing this?"

"Tomorrow night."

Dean nodded and a small smile spread across his face, "So you're free tonight?"

She laughed, "Depends."

"On what?"

"What you have in mind?"

Dean grinned and looked towards the waitress, "Hey sweetheart, two more beers and four shots of your best Whiskey." Dean turned back around and saw Mikaela smiling at him, "What? Thought we could have some fun."

She laughed, "I didn't say anything. I can stay for a couple more hours."

Dean gave her a wink and she bit her bottom lip as the waitress brought over two more beers and four shots of their best whiskey.

Time went by and the two moved their seats so they were sitting next to each other doing shots. Dean's arm was around the top of her chair and her hand was sliding comfortably on his thigh. Dean kept biting his bottom lip every time she would move it closer to his groin wondering if she even knew what she as doing.

"Ok so now what do you want me to do?" asked Mikaela looking at Dean with glossy eyes she was starting to feel it.

"Ok, I'm going to start taking my shots and once I pick up my first shot you take yours and you need to follow and do what I do until I'm done. Once I'm done my four shots and I pick up my beer you have to chug yours until I am done."

"Ok I think I can do this," she said eyeing her four shots and her bottle. She looked back at Dean and gave him that smile he loved because it says worship me and Hell he would worship her in every way possible. "I may pass out so you are going to have to drive me to my hotel and get me into bed is that ok?"

Dean smiled, "I'll do whatever you ask me to do."

She laughed, "Ok good so now I have a ride to my room let me drink you under the table."

"Sweetheart I don't think you've noticed how many shots I've taken and how many you've taken," he leaned close and pointed to the bottles, "You see those empty bottles right there?" He glanced at her as she nodded her eyes wide open expecting the empty beer bottles to do some kind of trick and he smirked, "More than half of those are mine."

She bit her lip then laughed a little, "I guess you're right," she squeezed his thigh and Dean quietly groaned.

"Ok," he cleared his throat, "Ready?"

She nodded touching her shot and watched him. He gave her a wink and started. Each shot he took, she took one after then he grabbed the bottle and looked at her from the corner of her eye and saw her grab her beer. She looked at him and had to look away because she knew she was going to spit the beer all out and laugh. She had a feeling that's what he was trying to do because the hand on her chair moved to her sides and began to tickle her. She spit some of the beer out and placed the bottle on the table.

"I win," said Dean placing his empty bottle down on table.

"You cheated!" She exclaimed turning in her chair to face him. She had a smile on her face and slapped his arm.

"I did no such thing," Dean placed his hand on his chest, "I am…I am so…so heartbroken now that you would think I would go to the length of cheating!" He had a smile on his face. "I think you owe me an apology or somehow make it up t me."

She giggled and bit her bottom lip, "Ok how about this?" She moved in closer to him and he bit his lip looking at her own as she wet them with her tongue.

"Yeah?"

"You and me," she started and moved closer.

"Uh huh," he had a grin on his face and was giving her you can't resist me eyes.

"Do the hunt together tomorrow."

"Isn't that why I'm here?" And he quickly placed his hand on his face. He wasn't supposed to say anything.

"What?" He could hear the anger in her voice.

"Fuck," he said and ran his hand down his face and looked at her. He saw the hurt and anger in her eyes, "Your dad called me last night, he asked me to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

Mikaela sat back in her chair devastated. She swallowed hard and looked around the room at everyone doing their own thing. She was an adult didn't he trust her.

"I'm sorry I should have told you when I first came in and we were-"

"Does he think I can't do it?" she asked interrupting him, "I'm not a kid anymore! I can do the job!" She pointed to herself poking at her own chest as Dean's eyes followed the movement, "Me! Me! I am an adult now! I can do it!"

"I bet you can. I have faith in you."

"Yeah, yeah," she nodded, "And you know what else?"

"Hmmm?"

"Since I'm an adult I can start making my own choices!"

"Yes you can." Those shots were definitely getting to Dean now. He knew what he was saying but at the same time he wasn't really listening to himself.

"I can do whatever I want!"

"Yes." Dean nodded and didn't notice how close Mikaela had gotten to him.

"And, and tonight…tonight I am going to make a big decision."

"And what's that?"

"That…that," she bit her bottom lip looking at him and ran her hand up his neck and he closed his eyes at her touch and felt her breath on his lips, "that you are so fucking hot and I want to kiss you." He opened his eyes just for a second to watch Mikaela pull him into a hot lustful kiss. Dean didn't hesitate one bit and his hands were on her waist pulling her as close as their chairs were letting them. Her hands were running through his hair messing it up but he did not care one bit right now.

The two parted for a bit breathing heavy and they looked into each other's eyes, "Let's go to your room," she said her voice filled with lust.

"Don't have to ask me twice."

Dean pulled her by her hand pulling her up from the table. Both of them feeling the alcohol now as they stood up. Dean pulled her towards the exit and out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikaela fell on her back on the large bed. She bit her bottom lip as Dean took off his shirt before climbing on top of her. She moaned seeing his body. And as she predicted he had a body like a warrior that he just covered her own with as he took her mouth into his. Once they had stepped into the room Dean had already started on her shirt pulling it over her head and feeling her breast up. He teased her by unbuttoning her jeans and pulling the zipper down and letting his hand slide in to rub up against her.

Now he had both her hands on either side of her head in his as they kissed passionately. Dean kissed down her body and she moaned closing his eyes.

"Damn you're so fucking sexy baby," he groaned against her skin. His hands moved down her sides and then back behind her to quickly unclasp her bra with such ease. He pulled it off and threw it behind him. "Damn sexy," he said in a husky voice and bit his lip at the sigh in front of him.

Dean bit her hip bone then licked around the edge of her jeans before getting on his knees and pulling her jeans and panties off. Dean looked at the naked woman in front of him and groaned. She was even more sexy naked and it sent all the blood and testosterone to his aching hard member right now. He pulled his own jeans and boxers down as quickly as he could tossing them to the side then laying his whole body on top of hers again.

Their lips found each other's again, tongues massaging against one another. Her hands and fingers moved through his hair and smoothed down his broad shoulders and back. She wrapped her legs around his waist wanting and needing him. She had never felt a want and need so strongly before.

Dean ground his hips against hers making her swallow hard and gasp. She was breathing heavy as his hands caressed her breast and his mouth and tongue licked and sucked all over her neck and now his straining cock was rubbing against her center. She felt heat spread throughout her body each time he rubbed himself against her. She could feel her own wetness trickling around her center and her inner thighs. She's never been this wet before…Hell, she's never done something like this before.

"You sure baby?" he asked as he nipped at her ear and then licked all around it.

"Ye-yeah, please," she moaned her hands moved over his back and she bit her bottom lip waiting on Dean.

He kissed her chin and nipped at it before kissing her mouth and their tongues dueled. And quickly Dean thrusted hard into her. She whimpered and dug her nails into his back.

Something occurred to Dean, she was tighter than any other he's been in and he felt something rip as he thrusted into her. He stopped kissing her and looked down her to see a small tear escape her eye.

"Shit…Mikaela is this your first time?"

Dean just had to look in her eyes and it was all said right there. He just deflowered his dad's best friend's daughter without even knowing. He was going to Hell.

Mikaela placed her hands on the back of his neck and leaned up kissing him, "If I say yes will you stop?"

Dean groaned at the feel of her lips and her walls pulsating around his hard shaft. He shook his head, "No," he kissed her back letting her ease back on the pillow, "but I would have been a little gentler about it." He kissed her again and she moaned and gripped his shoulders.

She parted from his lips and said, "I don't want gentle," she bit her swollen bottom lip, "I want it hard."

"Whatever my baby wants, my baby gets," he smirked before leaning back down and kissing her hard. She moaned inside his mouth and held him tight to her as he began to thrust in and out of her at a fast hard pace. He knew it was probably hurting her but it's what she wanted and he wasn't complaining one bit. In fact…she wasn't complaining as she started to meet him thrust for thrust.

Dean groaned and gripped her left leg and bringing it higher around his waist as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Her heavy breathing turned into moans in his ear.

Dean got onto his knees and pulled her up on his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrusted up into her in the new position causing her to gasp.

"Oh God Dean," she moaned and grinded down on him and squeezed her thighs around him making him groan.

"Fuck," he groaned and buried his head in her chest.

Mikaela kissed him hard letting her hands rest on the back of his head, "You're so fucking hot," she moaned as she continued to kiss him and ride him, "Just want to make you," she gasped and moaned loudly then bit her bottom lip, "feel as good as you are making me feel."

Dean smirked then wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer and causing another gasp to escape her, "Trust me," he began to kiss her neck, "you're doing a damn…fuck…good job baby." He threw his head back rolling his eyes in the back of his head and biting his bottom lip.

Mikaela brought his lips closer to hers kissing him hard. She could feel herself getting close to an orgasm as Dean thrusted harder and faster into her.

"Dean…Dean…uh, uh…uh…"

Dean held her tightly to him feeling his climax approaching, "Go ahead baby…scream my name…let everyone hear you."

Dean's left hand went into her hair making her look at him as she continued to moan louder and louder until, "DEAN!" Came screaming out of her mouth and Dean groaned closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he came with her. The two continued to move breathing heavily and sweating. Dean pulled her into a post passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikaela moaned quietly stretching out on the bed. Her hands were under the pillow and she realized the pillow had a cologne scent to it. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized she wasn't in her hotel room and probably not even the same hotel. She gasp sitting up and holding the sheet to herself and looked down to see herself naked.

"Last night was definitely not a dream…damn it Mikaela," she muttered running a hand through her hair. She looked towards her left to hear the shower on but quickly shut off and she knew he was about to open that door and see her.

Mikaela's heart pounded against her chest. What was she supposed to do? She's never done something like this before. It was definitely a one nighter because they couldn't possibly get together. It was forbidden by both sets of parents and because they were hunters. Just a one night stand they could forget but thinking back Mikaela remembered a whole lot from last night and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

The door of the bathroom opened and she looked over to see Dean coming out wearing a pair of jeans. He looked at her and smiled, "Hey sleeping beauty."

She let out a nervous laugh and blushed at his body and bit her bottom lip, "Hey…Dean."

The place got quiet and Dean sat on the bed next to her, "Hey…listen about last night-"

She put her hand up with a smile, "Don't say anything. It's cool. I had a good time." She ran her hand through her hair.

Dean gave her a smile and nodded, "Good…good." Things got awkward and quiet again, "So…are you hungry?"

Mikaela smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder rubbing it slightly. Little did she know every time she would touch him last night and now this morning his heart beat quickly against his chest, "I should get going." She got up with the sheet still wrapped her as she looked for her clothes.

"What about the case?" Dean stood up watching her look around for her clothes.

"You know what you take it…to be honest I'm not up for it anymore." She grabbed her jeans and panties and looked around the room for her bra and shirt.

"Yeah…alright no problem. So we should do this again sometime."

After finding her shirt on the door handle she looked over at him giving him a smile, "That would be fun, you know but let's be real here Dean. You and I hanging out it wouldn't go well with our fathers."

Dean nodded knowing she was right. He didn't even think of his father and what he would say knowing he hooked up with Caleb's daughter. He was definitely keeping this one in the back of his mind. He saw her looking for her bra and he turned finding it on the lamp shade. He picked it up and cleared his throat getting her attention.

She smiled and walked over to him taking it with a small blush, "Thanks."

"Yeah…no problem."

"Um…could you know maybe turn around?"

"What? Come on Mikaela it's not like I haven't seen it already. I mean you were wrapped up in my legs this morning butt naked with me." Another blush appeared on her face and her heart beat fast and he smirked, "Alright, alright." He smirked turning around and crossing his arms across his chest. He heard her quickly pulling on her clothes.

"Ok…you're good."

Dean turned and nodded, "Alright so I'll see you whenever."

She smiled and grabbed a pen off the table and took his hand in hers, "Here's my number." She bit her bottom lip writing on his hand, "Just in case we meet up again for whatever strange reason or you just want to call or something." She shrugged and looked up into his eyes. She felt herself being pulled back in and she cursed herself for ever doing anything with this gorgeous man last night. "I'll um see you later." She grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the door leaving Dean in the quiet motel room thinking to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ I just had to get this chapter to you guys I mean 11 reviews! Really guys! I Love you all! Please keep them up! I hope you enjoy this story! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Weeks Later**

Mikaela was sitting on the end of the bed watching TV. She sighed as she looked around the other boring hotel she stayed in. She flopped on her back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, "Life sucks."

Caleb walked into the motel room and saw his daughter lying there, "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey dad."

Caleb gave his daughter a small smile, "You want to get out of this hotel room and go dig up the grave with your old man."

Mikaela leaned up on her elbows, "No thanks I might get hurt."

"I know you are still mad at me for calling Dean but I was just worried."

Mikaela gave her father a small smile and stood up, "I know, I know daddy…you know what it's ok. Things turned out ok." She bit her bottom lip as her father walked by her and she thought of the things her and Dean did. A slight shiver went through her body thinking of Dean naked and on top of her. She shook her head getting the images out of her mind. She turned around facing him, "I think I'll just hang out here and pack us up since we are leaving in the morning."

Caleb zipped his bag up and threw it over his shoulder, "You know maybe me and you can just stay here and take a few days off. What do you think?"

Mikaela smiled, "I would like that."

Caleb smiled, "Good." He kissed her head, "Don't wait up."

"Ok." She watched her father leave the room once again leaving her in the quiet room just like so many times before. She sighed walking over to the door and checking to make sure the salt lines were ok and the door was locked.

Mikaela turned around and leaned her head against the door. She wrapped her arms around herself before moving towards the bed. She felt her phone in her back pocket vibrate and she took it out. A number she's never seen before turned up with a text message.

_You thinking about me?_

A few things crossed Mikaela's mind. Some crazy person that somehow got her number or the wrong number.

Mikaela: _Who is this?_

A few minutes later the person texted her back: _Someone who misses that sexy body under mine._

A small smile spread across her face as she rolled her eyes, "Dean." She sat down on the bed and ran her hand through her hair. She wondered if she should answer him back. She knew it would be dangerous to but nothing hurt just texting or talking.

Mikaela: _Dean._

Dean: _Yeah it's me. How are you?_

Mikaela: _Just sitting in another quiet boring motel room while my father is out digging a grave up. How are you?_

Dean: _Fine. Just passing through Delaware._

Mikaela: _What a coincidence that's where I am. We are going to be around here for a few days. Dad says were taking a couple days break._

Dean: _Really? I may just have to coincidentally run into you again and maybe buy you a drink._

Mikaela smiled again and bit her bottom lip before texting him back: _I would like that._

Dean:_ So what are you wearing?_

Mikaela laughed: _Bye Dean._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikaela found herself at the one end of the bar taking a few shots. She bit her bottom lip and ran her hand through her hair flipping it to one side. This was her life. Her father would do the hunt while she stayed in the room and researched. After the hunt he'd wash up and go to bed. Mikaela would go to the bar and drink until she felt her loneliness leave her and she would end up going back to the motel room.

Loneliness. That is the word that followed her around.

The man two seats down from her got up and she looked his way only to be met with green hazel eyes from the person sitting a few seats from him. She smiled at him shaking her head before he got up and took the seat next to her.

"What's a gorgeous woman like you doing in a place like this?" Dean asked as he sat down.

"Looking for a good time," she said with that smile on her face that made Dean fall to his knees.

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure I can show you one."

"Oh yeah?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Baby, I know your sweet spots and what gets you in the mood." He winked at her and she laughed.

"How you doing?"

Dean shrugged, "Can't complain here. I remember telling you I'd buy you a drink."

"What are you waiting for?"

Dean winked at her again before turning to the bar tender and ordering two beers. She smiled at him making him smile at her. Oh, it was going to be an interesting night.

Once again Mikaela and Dean found themselves enjoying each other's company. Finding themselves closer physically and mentally, but their bodies noticed more of the physical closeness. Mikaela would catch herself biting her bottom lip a lot as their eyes connected and Dean found himself grinning ear to ear as he found her just staring at him as he talked about hunting, his father, music, alcohol, his experiences. Mikaela caught herself a few times staring at his lips and when he would bite or lick his own she would do the same. Dean didn't say anything when he caught her why go through the trouble of embarrassing her when he found it attracting himself. Her own pouty full lips were calling out to him. He remembered the way they felt on his own and his body. They felt good...really good. In fact her whole body against his felt good and he couldn't explain it. He's never felt anything like that before and that's what attracted him the most to Mikaela. The mysterious feelings she gave off to him.

Little did Dean know she was feeling the exact same feelings from him and it scared her. She heard about them from her father. He warned her. To never fall in love and to never listen to them but she couldn't help but feel how strong they were.

Mikaela reached into her pocket and took out her phone noticing the time, "I should get going."

Dean looked into her eyes, "Already?"

Mikaela gave him a small smile and nodded, "Yeah don't want to keep dad up. He was asleep when I left but I know how he gets up at least five times a night to make sure I'm breathing while I'm asleep and for him to see I'm not there well...let's say he's worse than a poltergeist."

Dean bit his lip nodding, "At least let me drive you back. You've been drinking and you shouldn't have to spend money on a cab."

"You've been drinking too smart one."

"Will you just let me take you back? I'm not taking no as an answer."

"Fine."

The two left the bar a little more sober and aware of their actions this time unlike last time. This time Mikaela told herself no matter how hot or desirable he looked she cannot hook up with him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean drove into the parking lot of Mikaela's hotel and pulled into a dark corner by her room. She looked towards her and her father's room to see the light off, "Looks like he's still sleeping," she smiled gratefully because she didn't want to make up an excuse why he had heard an engine that sounded like the Impala pull into the parking lot and there are no classics outside in the parking lot now.

Mikaela turned her head to say goodbye to Dean just to have his lips crash on hers. She moaned making him think it was ok so he pulled her closer to him. As much as she wanted to continue she knew they couldn't.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him slightly away. The two of them were breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" he asked his eyes wide with lust.

"We can't do this and you know that."

Dean smirked at her and she bit her bottom lip. Dean knew that look in her eye, hell he saw that look in her eyes last time, so he dived in for her neck nipping and licking at it. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"Dean...I...uh, we should-"

"Three whole weeks I've been thinking about our night together," he whispered against her skin.

Mikaela rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt that Dean..." She gasped as his hand landed on her breast and squeezed, "You're just looking for," she swallowed closing her eyes, "for uh um...excuse to get back in my pants." She bit her bottom lip as Dean's mouth move to her chest and licked along the edge of her tank top. She shivered.

"You're sexy as Hell who wouldn't want in your pants."

"Dean...we really can't..." She moaned as his mouth came back to hers.

"Come on," he said, "I...you made me feel...I don't know," he said as he kissed her lips, "You're always on my mind."

Mikaela pushed Dean away again breathing heavily, "Dean…you and I both know we can't do this. Our fathers will kill us."

Dean placed his hands on her face his thumbs softly rubbing circles on her rosy cheeks as he looking her in the eyes, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me."

Mikaela sucked on her bottom lip. She wanted to tell him she didn't want him, that she couldn't want him but lying to him seemed so hard to do right now. She's been laying her whole life; lying to everyone she came across with. Hell she was one of the world's best liars out there but when it came to Dean she couldn't. Looking into those gorgeous eyes…she couldn't. Her father was going to kill her.

She gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. This one was slower but harder than the last ones that they shared. She snaked her hand to the back of his neck to try and bring him closer. The two took their time exploring each other's mouths with their tongues and running their hands over each other's bodies.

_Papa I know you're going to be upset  
>'Cause I was always your little girl<br>But you should know by now  
>I'm not a baby<em>

You always taught me right from wrong  
>I need your help, daddy please be strong<br>I may be young at heart  
>But I know what I'm saying<p>

The one you warned me all about  
>The one you said I could do without<p>

Dean parted from her lips and arched an eyebrow, "Is that Madonna?"

"Hmmm?" Mikaela was still under Dean's spell and he smirked watching the dazed look in her eye.

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
>Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep<em>

"Oh shit, it's my dad," she said pulling out her phone. Both Dean and her looked towards the motel room to see the light on.

"Daddy?"

"_Where are you? I thought you'd be back by now."_

"I'm five minutes away."

"_Don't tell me you walked."_

"No took a cab. I'm right around the corner." Mikaela closed her eyes and almost sighed blissfully as Dean started to kiss her neck, "Look, dad…I'll be there in a couple minutes. Love ya."

"_Love you too."_

Mikaela closed her phone and sighed heavily as Dean continued his magic, "Ok, ok Dean," she said pushing him away smiling, "I have to go or my dad is going to open that door and find us out here."

"Will I see you again?"

She smiled as she opened the door. She looked over her shoulder at him, "I'll call ya." She closed the door and Dean watched her walk all the way to her room. He sighed heavily throwing his head back.

"What the hell are you getting into Winchester? She is Caleb's daughter…very hot gorgeous daughter that you slept with." He sighed running a hand down his face. What would his father say if he knew about this?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Ok…short chapter I know but I thought you guys deserved it :D So…the sneaking around has begun. Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Couple Weeks Later**

"Oh Dean right there," moaned Mikaela tilting her head back slowly as he sucked on her neck and continued to thrust his fingers into her. He curled them up and she gasped in pleasure.

"Right there baby?"

"Oh shit yes!" She moaned and Dean leaned up and kissed her roughly. Dean loved giving her pleasure and knowing it was only him that was doing it.

Their tongues dueled and Dean continued to give her mind blowing pleasure. She loved what he could do with his hands. Hell she loved what he could do with everything of his. He was one man sex army knife if there was even one out there.

Mikaela could feel a spark of an orgasm coming, "Oh God Dean!"

Dean smirked looking down at her loving how vocal she was even when he was just fingering her but she got louder when he was screwing her...which was only one time, their first time. Hiding their relationship and sneaking around was not easy for the two lovers but they tried the best they could.

Just as Mikaela was about to cum her phone started to ring. Mikaela's concentration from Dean's fingers and the pleasure that was building up completely forfitted and she sighed heavily.

"You've got to be kidding!" she yelled and pushed Dean off her causing him to fall off the bed. She laughed looking over the bedside at him, "Sorry."

Dean just glared at her as she got up and grabbed her phone, "Hi daddy."

"Hey munchin...got the witch I'm headed over to the hotel now. Be there in about 15 minutes."

Mikaela looked at the clock. Shit, she thought and got off the bed, "Ok daddy I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone and buttoned her jeans up, "Shit shit shit."

"What?" asked Dean still on the floor but sat up leaning on the bed watching her. He smiled watching her get the knots out of her hair.

"My dad is going to be at my motel in 15 minutes. It's going to take me at least 10 to get there. I got to get going."

Dean sighed, "You know one of these days I am going to be able to get past third base again."

She laughed and crawled onto the bed and over to him, "You'll have to kidnap me for that." She kissed him softly.

Dean groaned trying to savor her taste because he didn't know the next time he will be seeing her and tasting her luscious lips or sucking on her tongue...touching her body.

"Don't tempt me," he grunted and she giggled.

"Bye baby...text me." He watched her leave and he sighed heavily. He fell for her hard and he knew he shouldn't have but he did. He cared so much for her. She was, is, the best thing in his life right now.

Mikaela got into the motel right before her father and quickly stripped her clothes and threw them in her bag. She had to be careful. Her father would notice the scent of Dean on her. She got into the shower and heard the door open and close.

"Dad?" she called out.

"It's me!" yelled Caleb.

She smiled. Got away again and hopefully next time.

A few days had passed by and Caleb and Mikaela where in yet another motel room working on what could be a pretty big demon case. Mikaela was a little excited. This was going to be her first big case her dad let her do more that just research. She was ready for some action.

"So dad I think I found a place to start. This girl was in a coma for three months right and then one day she was gone and that is who the witness is saying killed her husband."

"Nice work, sweetie." Caleb smiled.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." She smiled up at him.

She hopped off the bed and walked over to the counter and was about to pour her another cup of cheap coffee when there was a knock at the door. She froze and turned. She had to be ready for anything.

"Just relax." Caleb smiled.

"You expecting someone?" she asked.

"Yeah I called in some extra help. This could be a big one."

"Dad you promised to let me help this time!" she said. She was so tired of him not trusting her.

"I know I did and you can. I just think a few extra hands wouldn't hurt."

"We have all the hands we need." She said and watched her father open the door. When she saw John and Dean standing there a small secret smile came to her face, "But like you said, a few more couldn't hurt." She said to herself.

"Thanks for coming guys. I thought you would want in on this one." Caleb said and let them into the room and closed the door and locked it as always.

"Thanks for calling." John said.

"Dean I think you remember my daughter." Caleb said as Mikaela walked over.

"Oh yeah. How's it going?" Dean asked.

"It was going fine." She said and rolled her eyes. She knew that Dean would know she was putting on an act.

"Sorry to burst your bubble by showing up but maybe you should leave this one to the grown ups." He said.

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mikaela don't be rude." Caleb warned.

"That goes for you too Dean. We all need to work together." John said.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Mikaela said.

"Sounds great to me. When do we head out?" Dean asked.

"In the morning. Its getting late. As soon as the sun comes up we go out and interview the last few people and then we can really track down this son of a bitch." Caleb said. "Mikaela has everything lined up for us."

"Sounds great." John said. "Well I guess we better get a room and we can meet up in the morning."

"Perfect" Caleb said.

When the dad's weren't looking Dean gave Mikaela a wink and she mouth 'I want you' to him and licked her lip. Dean bit on his bottom lip. He wanted to tear her up so bad. God it was killing him but he knew he had to wait until the right moment and he already knew when that was going to be.

Mikaela grabbed a few dollars out of her purse and looked over at her father. She smiled at him. He had fallen asleep in the chair with his journal in his lap. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed his journal and ripped out a piece of paper. She grabbed a pen and wrote down that she'll be back in 15 minutes. She didn't want him to worry.

She left the note on the table and walked to the door. As she grabbed the doorknob she quickly turned to the mirror by the door and looked at herself. She made sure her hair was nice and a little wild how Dean liked it, just in case she ran into him. She smiled at herself before she walked out the door.

Dean laid on the bed in the dark motel room. He could hear his father's snores. He knew he should be sleeping but knowing Mikaela was a few feet away from him it was killing him mentally and physically. It's been a couple weeks since the last time the two were together. He looked out the window when he heard someone walk by. Dean glanced over and smiled seeing the silhouette of Mikaela.

He quickly sat up and grabbed his boots slipping them on and pulling a shirt on. He looked at his dad one more time before walking to the door and slipping out quietly.

Mikaela was at the ice cream machine looking the many choices. She finally picked a cream-sickle and waited for it to vend. After she grabbed it she started to peel the wrapping off and suck on it. Just as she walked by the laundry room she felt hands grab her and her hunting instincts kicked in but before she could use them she was turned around and the door slammed.

"Dean!"

She heard his laugh as he turned the light on. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was wearing a gray t-shirt, his muscles were showing through it and his black jeans were hanging loosely on his hips and he had that lop sided smile on his face that she couldn't help but smile back at.

Mikaela crossed her arms and looked at Dean, "Well?"

Dean just smiled taking her ice cream and throwing it to the side, "Shut up."

He placed his hands on her hips and leaned down and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms lazily over his shoulders and kissed him back. He ran his hands over her lower back under her shirt. He moved them higher up her back over her soft skin undoing her bra and taring both her shirt and bra off. His lips never left hers as he backed her against the washer, his right hand cupped her left breast. She sighed pleasently into his mouth, his thumb circling the tight bead, flicking it playfully.

Mikaela shivered from his touch nibbling at his bottom lip as her own hands pushed up his shirt and over his head. Their kissing becoming heated, passionate. Dean groaned pushing her pajama bottoms to the floor by her feet. He lifted her up kicking them to the side and lifting her onto the washer. Mikaela unbuckled his belt and fought with his jeans shoving them down to his own feet. he smiled as she struggled but finally was able to free his thick tender member.

Dean kissed her one last time as he took her leg and placed it over his shoulder rocking into her. A gasp escaped her mouth holding onto the edge of the dryer. She bit her lip and heard a low groan escape Dean as he pulled out slowly. He thrusted back into her leaning forward capturing her mouth with his passionately. She wrapped her free leg around him pulling him as close as possible to get him deeper inside her.

Mikaela pushed up from the washer rocking against Dean as he slid in and out of her tight wet pussy.

Dean groaned as she worked against him, with him. He licked his lips thrusting faster and deeper. He looked into her eyes watching her. His eyes moving over her beautiful face. With each thrust her mouth forming into an 'O' shape causing a smirk to show up on his face. He closed his eyes tilting his head back slightly groaning quietly.

"Fuck Mikaela," he licked his own lips leaning forward and kissing her passionately. His one hand moved from her waist to her hair tangling his fingers with her silk brown locks thrusting harder and harder.

Mikaela could barely breathe. She held onto Dean as if for dear life. She clung to his back gasping at every thrust.

"Dean please don't stop...so close." She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip feeling a wave hit her entire body, a wave of pleasure. She cried out digging her nails into his tender flesh, her eyes closed tightly and every sound he could make her do came out in that quiet secluded laundry room.

Dean crashed his lips onto hers kissing her hard as he felt her pussy tighten even more around his cock. He groaned slamming into her a few times before letting go. He thrusted, rocking them through their orgasms. He bit her bottom lip, sucking on it gently. The two stopped breathing heavily and just held each other the best they could in the position they were in.

Dean swallowed hard listening to her breathing as well as the outside for anyone coming by. He turned his head and kissed her softly on the top of her head, "Wow babe, that was amazing."

Mikaela grinned, "Glad to be at your service."

He chuckled kissing her lips one more time and pulling his clothes on the same time as her. "So what does your dad think about this hunt?"

"Demon," she sad combing her fingers through her hair.

Dean glanced at her and nodded, "And he thinks it's ok for you to go out with us tomorrow for a demon?"

Mikaela pulled her shirt over her head and looked at him, "What's that mean?"

"Mikaela look you are a great hunter I know this from experience," he winked, "But this is something you have never dealt with before."

Mikaela placed her hands ontop of he washer and looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "And you have?"

"Well, no but..."

She hopped off the washer, "No buts Dean I am doing this. You can't stop this from happening and please do not act like my father. I am sheltered enough in my life."

Dean placed his hands on her waist and looked her in the eyes, "Fine but let's make a deal."

Mikaela looked up at him, "What is it?"

"I want you to listen to me during the hunt. That is all I am asking Mikaela. If I tell you to get the fuck out you get the fuck out, you got it?"

Mikaela searched his eyes and nodded, "Ok Dean. I'll listen."

Dean leaned down and kissed her softly. He was worried about her. He always will be.


End file.
